Our love is my happy ending
by goldfishlover73
Summary: Ran finds out about Shinichi..but doesn't take it too well. What will happen to our beloved love birds. Will Shinichi survie the break up. Rating Pg 13 because of lanuage.weird summary and stupid title. It's Done!
1. The truth and what came after

Note: I don't own Detective Conan. Never have. Probably never will.

This is a song fic with two different songs by Avril Lavinge

Chapter 1 is Happy ending.

Chapter 1: The truth and what came after

"Conan-kun! Conan-kun? Where are you!?" Ran called worried. She hadn't seen Conan for about three days, after he and Hattori ran after two men in black. She saw on the news that three teens and a small boy had single handily stop a secret black organization. One of the teens wouldn't give their name, but the other two were Kudo Shinichi and Hattori Heiji. That was all that she needed to hear to run to the sight.

There was mad chaos everywhere at the sight. Police everywhere, hauling the bad members of the syndicate away. She looked everywhere with no luck. She found officer Megure.

"Megure –san! Megure –san! Have you seen Shinichi?!"

"Oh! Ran-chan!" the officer exclaimed. "No. We are still looking for him. We think that he is somewhere inside the in that building" He pointed to the building behind him. "Only personnel are aloud-hey! Where do you think you're going!?" Ran had started to run into the building. "Someone! Anyone stop her!"

Policemen blocked her entrance but she easily came out the victor with some karate kicks. She ran through the front door and down the hallways. _I'm coming Shinichi! Hold on. _She froze. _Shinichi? The news! They said Shinichi, Hattori and Conan where in this mess. Did I come for Conan or Shinichi?_

_"Shinichi of course." _Said the small voice in the back of her head. " Said the small voice in the back of her head. _"You came only for him. You completely forgot about the kid. You might have said that you were looking for Conan but you were really looking for Shinichi."_

_It doesn't matter who I'm looking for!_ And she ran. She didn't know where she was going or what was leading her there. Then, she heard voices. It was Conan's.

"Are you sure about this Haibara? Are you sure that this is going to work."

"Positive Kudo. You'll be back to normal soon enough." It sounded like there was a smile in her voice.

"Oh I can't wait to seen Ran! That's the first thing I'll do! I'll tell her how I really feel!" Conan sounded very excited.

"Alright alright. I'm sick of your lovey dovey stuff Kudo. Just take the Damn thing and get this over with. I'll make sure Haibara doesn't look. I even got you some clothes. They're some of _there_ clothes but I'll make sure that they don't kill you over it."

"Thanks Hattori."

Ran had only heard half of what was being said. She really tuned out after Conan had responded to being called Kudo. _What's going on?_ She tuned back in for the last thing that Conan said.

"Good-bye Conan! Hello Kudo!"

She peered into the room just in time to see Conan pop a small pill in his mouth. Moments later he dropped to the floor and started sweating real bad. The smile never left his face. Not until the scream. The ear piercing scream that made Ran's blood curl on end, yet she still stayed where she was, watching from a distance. She wanted to run up to Conan, hold him in her arms, and yell at both Haibara and Hattori for letting him take that pill, but she couldn't move. It was a mix of horror and fascination.

Then, Conan started to get bigger. That's when she notices Haibara turn away and Hattori rush over to Conan and take his clothes off and lays a giant black coat over him. Then he took off his glasses. And watched.

What came after, scared Ran to death.

_"Shinichi…"_

Shinichi started to move. He put the coat around him, buttoned it and stood up. _Good thing it's a long coat!_ "Ready guys? Let's g-." He looked at the great Kudo of the west. He was staring at the door. The Shinichi saw. Ran was standing in the doorframe. She was Ghostly pale.

"Shinichi?"

_Shit! She saw! She saw!_

"You really were Conan." She started to walk toward him. "You LIED to me Shinichi. Every time. I asked you when you were coming home. Every time when I asked where you were. WHEN I EVEN ASKED YOU IF YOU WERE CONAN!" She was face-to-face. Inches apart. "You told everyone but me." She glanced at Hattori "I've changed my mind. I don't love you anymore."

_RAN!! NO!! _He died. Right then and there.

"I did it to protect you. I..I..I love you."

SMACK 

"Like I said. I don't love you anymore. I don't want to here it from you. She withdrew her hand from his face and saw the red mark that it left. _The face of the man that I once loved. But not anymore. _"Good bye."

With that, She left.

She got home and went straight to her room and just sat on the bed. She didn't even hear her father's loud complaining for food, or the loud slamming of the door meaning he left. Two hours after staring at the wall, she then turned on the radio. It was an American song that had been real popular lately. She cursed it. _Why is it what you don't want to hear always on? _She cried. Not because for Shinichi. No not this time. Because of him. The bastard.

Shinichi finally had gotten home. He was questioned by cops and about a hundred different news crews. Hattori said that he would cover for him if he could get away. He eventually did get away He went to his room and put some real clothes on. In his sock drawer, more of himself died inside. In there was the small box. The box that held the precious ring that he was planning to give to her tomorrow. After he told her what how he felt. _I guess that will never happen now._ HE turned on the radio. He didn't know that it was the same song that Ran was listening to at that very moment. HE cursed the song. And began to cry.

So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up up so high  
On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

It's nice to know you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

Well, thats the end of the first chapter! chapter 2 and ending should be up very very soon.


	2. The year that followed and the truth tha...

Chapter 2: The years that followed and the Truth that came after

Note: This is Fall to pieces by Avril Lavigne. Also, i don't own anything but this story

Two years passed since Kudo turned back. He dropped out of school. _What was the point? _He was already a great detective. Also, if he _did_ go back to school that meant that he would also have to see Ran again. He didn't want to do that. HE couldn't. He was scared. HE thought that if he saw her again…he would fall to pieces.

HE heard from Hattori that Conan's friends got real depressed over the fact that he went back to America to live with his parents. Ran thought that one up. _She's so smart._ _I miss her so much. _He also learned that Ran started dating like mad. After he had turned back, word got round that Ran and Kudo were up, boys went after her like flies on honey. Hattori said that she went out almost every night. She then settled with a detective from the other side of town.

"Conan has met him before," Hattori said over the phone one day. "That time with the Kid in the mountain and all of those detectives. He was the one with the bird. Hakuba… Hakuba Saguru … I think. She seems to really like him.

The only reason that Hattori was able to still talk to Ran was because he said that he figured out that Conan was Kudo and Kudo made him promise not to tell. That was good for Kudo. He would occasionally she Ran out on the streets, but she would only look past him. That too would break his heart. He wished more than anything that she would listen. I guess it was never meant to be.

He went to his mailbox and found an invitation to the policemen's ball. 'For all detectives young and old!' It said, 'come to the ball for food and karaoke!' Shinichi just looked at it. _I haven't been a detective since that night Conan died. __Being a detective has ruined my life. There's no point in going._

_"Go. " Said the voice in his head. "Take Haibara. It will be fun. You haven't gone out on a date since, 'her'. Go. Have fun."_

_Fine! I'll go. Damn your annoying._

Ran was Miserable. Ever since that night two years ago. She went on plenty of dates. Trying to fill that hole in her heart. It never worked. She had finally forgiven Hattori, only because he said that he had made a promise not to tell, which made her even madder. _Bastard! Why couldn't he tell her! Why!_ She tried to forget him but it didn't work. Which frustrated her. After almost a year, she went through all the boys in her school. Then, she saw a young detective. It helped. Being with another detective. She was almost happy at times with him. He was her first Kiss. It wasn't what she wanted in the kiss, but it was good enough.

She saw Shinichi on the street once in a while. That made her mad. He never stopped to try to talk to her. Why. She never figured it out.

Hattori was little help to make her completely get over him. He said that Kudo was Miserable. That he even thought about killing himself, but never went through with it. "He never saw the point. What would that accomplish. Nothing" Hattori said, once quoting Kudo. "Besides, I was always against it."

She had also notice that his name was never in the paper anymore. _Must have given up on being a detective. What a shame. He was pretty good at that. If that lying thing fails._

Then she got an invitation to the policeman's ball. Well, Kogoro did anyway. Ever since 'Conan' left, all the business had gone down the drain. _Go figure_. But, she decided to go. She wasn't inviting Hakuba though. She was thinking of breaking up with him anyway. Maybe she'll find someone there. _Maybe someone that will make her forget about 'Him'._

So, She went.

Shinichi ignored the voice in his head and decided against going with anybody. _Dad always said that going stag was the best way to go to parties. You never had to worry about flirting with the girls._ He laughed at this while dressing in his father's old Tux. He smiled. One of the first smiles in a long time. _I Do look sharp. Maybe this wasn't a bad idea. I might even find someone to make me forget about 'her.' _With that, he left.

Ran dressed in a simple Red dress. Though it was more of a prom dress than a dinner gown. She did fixed the rip in the dress to show a bit more leg. She did like showing herself off sometimes. _It makes me feel special._ She left some dinner for her father, since he was too drunk to go already. With that she left.

She was having a great time. Most of the officers complemented her gown and she even danced with the majority of them. It was one of the best days she'd had in a long time.

She still felt like there was something missing. Then a song that touched her more than anything other song came on. It made her realize something that she had been denying for 2 years.

I look away  
Then I look back at you  
You try to say  
The things that you can't undo  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through

Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you

You're the only one,  
I'd be with till the end  
When I come undone  
You bring me back again  
Back under the star  
Back into your arms

Wanna know who you are  
Wanna know where to start  
I wanna know what this means

Wanna know how you feel  
Wanna know what is real  
I wanna know everything, everything

I'm in love with you  
Cuz i'm in love with you  
And I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you

I'm in love with you,  
Cuz I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you

As the song played on, Shinichi some how found his way onto the dance floor. The song wasn't a slow dance song yet people were still slow dancing with the people that they loved. _Ran…I wished that you still loved me. I still love you. This song expresses all of my feelings for you. _

_I need some air._

He turned around to leave but he bumped into someone on the way out. "Oh! I'm sorry. I wasn-"

Right in front of him was the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen.

"Shinichi!" Ran had just bumped into the one person that she couldn't stop thinking about for the past 4 years, let alone this evening.

Awkward silence.

"Uh…you wanna dance? I mean if that's OK with your date or your dad or who ever brought you hear or-"

She put a finger up to his lips and smiled as nodding. She led him onto the dance floor and they started to dance. They didn't say anything during the song. Barley even moving. Just holding each other. Something they had both wanted for so long. After the song, he led her outside. So they could be alone.

"Ran I…I'm sorry. I couldn't tell you who I was. If something went wrong and they found me, then they would have killed you. I wouldn't be able to live in peace if they did that to you. I kept the secret." He paused and scratched the back of his head. "Every time that I'd call, then come back as Conan, I would see you cry. That would break my heart every time. I hate to see you cry Ran. I really do. Then, when you found out. I died. I once even thought of killing myself. But I thought that would be pointless and I never believed in that type of thing anyway. I'm really sorry."

That entire time all Ran did was stare at him and smile. _He's even more handsome than I remember. _She really wasn't paying attention. She didn't care. She finally realizes what she needed to be happy. Him.

There was a long pause.

"Are you done?" she said a little impatiently

_I didn't think she would want to hear it but at least she listened. _"Um..Yeah..I gue-"

He couldn't finish. She had pulled him close to her. He could hear her heart pounding with enthusiasm.

She kissed him. Forever. When she finally did come apart from him she said three of the most beautiful words in the world. "I've missed you." And embraced him like there was no tomorrow.

He pulled back from her, so he could look into her eyes. Then, He said the three most beautiful sentences she could ever hear. "Not a day has gone by that I haven't thought of you. I've always loved you. I never stopped."

And he kissed her. She kissed back.

The Perfect Kiss. With their true loves.

Epilogue:

Their happy ending was that they loved each other.

He took her back to the restaurant where his father proposed to his mother. Naturally, she said yes. They married a year later. The day they picked. The day they went to tropical land. Where both their lives changed forever. For the better they say. They were the happiest the either had ever been.

Kudo became a detective. Ran became a lawyer.

They had one boy three years later. They named him: Conan Edogawa Kudo.

Fin

Thats the end! Review please! Flames welcome!


End file.
